legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 P4/Transcript
(Erin and Mirzak are seen out on the beach. Erin is now wearing her normal outfit) Erin: *Stretching* Alright, you ready Mirzak? Mirzak: *Nods* Erin: Good. Mirzak: You sure you wanna wear that outfit? It's gonna get very cold out. Erin: To everyone else maybe, but me? I can handle it no problem. I got my guard up and everything. Mirzak: We'll see. Erin: We sure will. (Erin's hands grow frosty) Erin: Gonna need some backup though. (Erin creates several ice golems) Mirzak: Oooh you can create ice golems. Erin: Yep. I struggled with this power for a while, but now I know it like the back of my hand. Mirzak: Good. (Mirzak's eyes glow blue a bit) Mirzak: But you've still got a few more moves to learn. Erin: ?? (Mirzak then creates a few golems of his own, but these ones appear more armored than Erin's) Erin: Oh... (The others are seen watching from the mansion) Jessica: I don't like how this is gonna turn out... Emily: Yeah... I remember the others telling me how when they encountered Mirzak in Erin's mind and they nearly froze to death. Jessica: I remember that too. That was when Mirzak was extremely power hungry. Rose: Everyone fought this guy before? Jessica: It was before we joined or you were born but yeah... And it was not a pretty sight according to Alex... Emily: He said it was just a giant ice dragon in a blizzard breathing icy wind at them. Popsicle: Just.... Icy wind....? *Shudders in fear* Rose: Um... E-Erin is gonna be okay. Right? Jessica: She should be fine. Mirzak wouldn't hurt her. Emily: I hope... (Rose glups and looks back at the two) Erin: O-Okay. You're golems are... Bigger and... More armored then I thought but... My Golems will still give you a hell of a fight! Mirzak: Oh please, my golems are twice the strength of yours Miss Lorthare. Erin: Then put your money where your mouth is! ATTACK!! (The Golems charge) Erin: This part should be easy! Just take them down and- Mirzak: Pfft, easy. (Mirzak's golems are struck by Erin's, but they do little to no damage. Mirzak's golems then start to easily smash Erin's to pieces) Erin: !! Mirzak: I'll admit, they took a few chunks out of the armor, but they can't compare to their raw strength Miss Lorthare. Erin: That's MRS. Lorthare to you! Mirzak: Heh. Erin: Besides, that was just an attack force. Now you get to deal with me! Mirzak: You're highly confident Erin. That's the first sign of down fall. Erin: So is arrogance! Which is what you're showing a lot of! Mirzak: Its not arrogance if its true. Erin: Hmph! We'll see about that! (Erin creates an ice sword) Erin: Now take this! (Erin charges toward Mirzak) Mirzak:.... Erin: RAAAH!!! (Erin hits Mirzak in the face with the sword, but it shatters on impact) Erin: ! Huh?! Mirzak: Oooh nice try, if you put more swing into it, you probably would've given me a little tingle. Erin: *growls* How's THIS for a tingle!? (Erin jumps back and charges up an ice beam and fires it at Mirzak) Erin: Yeah! (The beam hits Mirzak, causing some ice to grow on his chest) Mirzak: Grn! (Mirzak steps back a bit) Mirzak: Okay, that caught me off guard. This beam is pretty powerful. Erin: HA! Got ya! Mirzak: But... *Holds up hand* How's this? (Mirzak fires his own, more powerful beam without even having to charge it up) Erin: !! (Erin is struck by the beam as she slowly starts to freeze) Erin: HNN! H-HOLY SHIT! Mirzak: Feeling the chill "Mrs." Lorthare? Erin: *Starts shivering* H-H-Holy crap. T-T-T-This is c-c-cold... Mirzak: Oh so much for talking a big game. (Mirzak stops and Erin is froze up to her waist) Erin: *Shiving* I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not d-d-done! (Erin points her shaking arm forward) Erin: O-O-One l-l-l-last beam! (Erin begins to charge her ice beam) Mirzak: Hmph, guess I should finish you off then as well. (Mirzak then begins to summon another construct. This time, it's a large ice dragon) Erin; !! Ice Dragon: *Roars* Mirzak: Freeze. (The dragon then blows icy wind at Erin, covering her in icy fog) Rose: WHOA!! Emily: E-Erin! Jessica: Are you okay?! (No response) Jessica: Erin? (The fog clears as Erin is seen frozen solid. The dragon melts away) Mirzak: Well, that's that. (The four girls run down) Jessica: Oh man Erin! Popsicle: Hurry, let's get her inside! (The four pick Erin up. The scene then cuts to Erin now unmelted shivering in a blanket as she dips her feet in a bucket of warm water) Erin: *Teeth chattering* Popsicle: Here Erin, I got another blanket. (Popsicle covers Erin in another blanket) Erin: T-T-Thanks... (Mirzak is seen next to Erin) Mirzak: So, still think you're resistant to all cold sources? Erin: Y-Y-You're l-lucky I did-didn't g-g-g-g-g-get u-u-u-use my a-a-a-a-armor….. Mirzak: Heh, like that would've helped you. Erin: *Shivering growl* Jessica: Hey, don't beat yourself up Erin. Rose: You did great! Popsicle: Yeah! Erin: T-T-T-Thanks guys. Jessica: *Smile* Mirzak: Well, I win. Erin: Y-Y-Y-Yeah... Mirzak: Gotta say, you've definitely done a lot of improving since we last met. Erin: I-It has been a few years. Mirzak: *Smirk* (Mirzak stands up) Mirzak: Well, I'm gonna go hang out back for a bit. I'll leave you girls alone for now. Popsicle: Okay. (Mirzak nods and heads to the beach) Jessica: Well, you gonna be fine Erin? Erin: I'll be fine. I'm already feeling myself get warmer. Jessica: Good. Erin: You know, this reminds me. When was the last time we all had a little girls' night together? Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts